An adhesive material is used for healing/treating wetting materials like biological hard tissues such as teeth and bones. As an adhesive material used for a wetting material, a resin-based curable composition including a radical polymeric monomer, a polymerization initiator and so on is generally used.
Means for improving the adhesive property of the resin-based curable composition against a wetting material and more particularly a biological hard tissue is conventionally roughly divided into the following two proposals: One of the proposals relates to a radical polymeric monomer including an acidic group for improving the chemical/physical interaction with a matrix of a tooth, a bone or the like to be adhered (see Patent Documents 1 through 3 below), and the other relates to a polymerization initiator for efficiently polymerically curing, on a biological hard tissue, a curable composition including a radical polymeric monomer having an acidic group (see Patent Documents 4 through 6 below).
When the resin-based curable composition is adhered onto a wetting material, sufficient adhesive strength is not attained due to curing inhibition caused by oxygen present on the adhesion interface in many cases. Such curing inhibition conspicuously occurs particularly when a curable composition is adhered onto a dentine of a tooth or a bone including a large amount of oxygen.
Therefore, in order to accelerate the polymeric curing reaction by suppressing the curing inhibition caused by oxygen included in a wetting material, use of a redox polymerization initiator including a catalyst (an oxidant) and an accelerator (a reductant) has been proposed. As the accelerator, a reducing compound including sulfur is particularly regarded promising (see Patent Documents 7 through 10 below).
For example, Patent Document 9 below describes a redox-curing type aqueous polymeric composition including a first agent composed of water-containing ethanol, sulfite, tertiary amine and so on and a second agent composed of a free-radical polymeric liquid monomer and a catalyst. Also, Patent Document 10 below describes a redox-curing type aqueous dental adhesive composition including a first agent composed of a polymeric phosphorus compound, a polymerization catalyst and a diluent, a second agent composed of aqueous ethanol, a sulfur compound and tertiary amine and a third agent composed of aqueous ethanol and a soluble metal salt such as FeCl3. Such a divided redox-curing type aqueous curable composition is used after mixing the divided respective agents into one mixed agent.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 53-67740
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 54-11149
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 58-21687
Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 45-29195
Patent Document 5: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 53-39331
Patent Document 6: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 62-175410
Patent Document 7: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 06-40835
Patent Document 8: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 06-40838
Patent Document 9: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 57-168903
Patent Document 10: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 58-125710